In some industrial applications it is desirable to use both low purity oxygen and high purity nitrogen. For example, in glassmaking, low purity oxygen is employed in oxy-fuel combustion to heat and melt the glassmaking materials while high purity nitrogen is used as an inerting atmosphere for the molten glass. Moreover, often the oxygen and the nitrogen are both required at elevated pressures.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a cryogenic rectification system that can efficiently produce both low purity oxygen and high purity nitrogen.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cryogenic rectification system that can efficiently produce both low purity oxygen and high purity nitrogen at elevated pressure.